Warmth
by Lissome Dalliance
Summary: ONE-SHOT "His infernal red eyes closed in a thin line as more blood seeped from his mouth to my body. I felt fire consuming my insides. I felt powerless to stop the pain I thought was already gone."


_**Warmth**_

* * *

My scream tried to desperately reach her, dragging itself through the dead freezing wind that hit the corpses lying on the forest ground. The small huts that used to stand at the end of the hill could no longer be seen, as the imposing flames ran from the East and devoured them. Some of the villagers that were still alive tried to slither to any hiding they could find, ultimately having to leave their loved ones behind. Some were even fighting after the flesh eating demons sliced their arms and legs, leaving behind a trail of horror for the survivors.

I tried to grab her, not let her get to him. He had been injured in battle and there was nothing more that we could do to help ease his pain but to completely put him to sleep. I had used all my strengths to make him be subdued by the spell, since his always willful inner beast decided to not give up fighting. Maybe he could have not comprehended at the time, but I knew it was the best. That way he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

_"Sango, stop I'm begging you!"_ I knew she couldn't hear me, yet my instinct forced me to try. She finally reached the small hut Kaede was trying so hard to protect. Hot tears streamed down her face and washed the life from her once lively eyes, before trailing their way down his torso. Her features contorted in anger and one of her strong hands struck his pained expression. His eyes didn't open so her bruised fists hit him incessantly making the weakened flesh tremble in pain.

_ "Please stop. You need to remove the sacred sutra." _I whispered not able to watch her hurt him anymore. Her rage blinded eyes could finally see behind the pain and made her rip the sutra off of his chest. As soon as the last piece left his body he bolted upright, as if the demon inside him was just on the verge of getting free on its own. His clawed hands quickly held both her fists preventing her to get close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked breathlessly. His eyes were shut tightly, yet immediately opened as the horrifying screams that flew from the outside echoed.

"Go." She only whispered as her drenched orbs told him he needed to hurry. His eyes focused on her trembling lips and nodded horrified. I watched her knees give out as soon as he let go of her wrists and ran outside the hut towards the battle field.

_"Inuyasha-"_ I could only mumble as his whole body barely touched me. I turned back to her, the sight of her defeated form making me want to drop on the floor and hold her close. I could still remember the memories running on Miroku's glazed eyes as one of the spines from Naraku's body pierced his stomach. Sango's body convulsed against the tentacles holding her down and trying to kill her as well. For a moment, I thought she would give up and allow it. The same way I did.

"Inuyasha! You mustn't force your wound! Sango please stop him!" I heard Kaede's last words coming from the outside of the hut before a gut-wrecking scream flew from her elder lips and blood coated her face.

Sango's eyes widened and her body crushed with the floor. I could see her fighting for breath, holding her chest and banging on it like a mad person. Her hands fisted on her tangled hair and pulled relentlessly. She was crying, screaming, letting out the pain she carried for the death of the ones she loved.

I turned back to see the horrifying red-eyed demon holding the dead priestess in one of his claws while the other attempted to reach her from the door of the hut.

_"Sango, run!"_ I screamed and tried to crush my form against her body. I watched her closing her eyes and letting out one last breath. She didn't hear me. She couldn't.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

He was holding my lifeless body close to his enraged heart, his claws piercing the flesh of my back. His fangs were biting my shoulder, in an attempt to bring me back to life.

Naraku was dead. So were his demons.

So were the villagers.

So were the children.

His infernal red eyes closed in a thin line as more blood seeped from his mouth to my body. I felt fire consuming my insides. I felt powerless to stop the pain I thought was already gone.

My eyes searched the light the rest of the souls were following. The light that would finally bring me peace. I saw Sango, Miroku, Kaede. I saw the little boy and girl that were holding each other tightly and died praying for their mother to save them. I saw Shippo waving his hand at me and smiling openly. I saw the old woman who hid her baby behind a tree and stood courageously in front of the demon that would take her life soon after. I saw the two boys who threw themselves on the river to get away from the dead field, yet ended up getting washed up by the undercurrent.

I saw their lives, their memories, their desire to survive. I saw my own desire reflected in them. Yet, I couldn't keep fighting.

_"Inuyasha"_ I said as I felt something bringing me down to my knees, close to his body and mine.

_"It's over." _I whispered as my eyes slowly closed.

"You need to wake up! You need to wake up now Kagome!" His voice was demanding yet scared. His eyes were piercing my skull and his hands shook my head forcefully. "Will you give up now? I never thought you could be so fucking weak you idiot!" I felt the pain as his sharp fangs once again cut the flesh on my deformed shoulder.

_"You can stop fighting."_ I tried while my hand touched his. Life was draining from me. I could feel it.

"Why did you place that spell? Why didn't you just let me protect you?" He asked while his fingers desperately tried to open my closed eyes. "You told me you'd stay by my side! You promised you'd never abandon me! Who said you could break your fucking promise?" He screamed in my ear as his arms nearly crushed my limbs.

_"I will. I will always stay by your side."_ I tried to reason with him, even though he couldn't hear my desperate cries. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want him to be alone.

"You told me you loved me." My heart ached as the words left his lips when a tear rushed through them. "You didn't let me say it back." He cried while burying his head in my blood soaked hair.

_"I know Inuyasha." _I answered as my hand flew to his cheek and a smile forced its way to my lips. The sky was dark but still managed to make a gentle breeze run through my body and his. There was nothing left for me to do.

"Please" I turned to him one last time. "Please Kagome." He kissed the frozen lips of the body that once belonged to me.

"Please don't go." His red eyes opened and stared ahead. Their gaze flew from the horizon to me. To my soul. To the one thing he could never hope to see. I was pulled back that instant. All I felt was warmth.

⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9⻖9

* * *

**It's up to you now to decide...**

**Lissome Dalliance**


End file.
